


if i had a heart i could love you

by elossa



Series: This Place Was A Shelter AUs [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Graphic Description of Corpses, No Sex, Out of Character, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elossa/pseuds/elossa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even in kisses they are a battle: offense and defence working in harmony, no side truly winning, strategies planned and formed and executed in an endless frantic cycle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if i had a heart i could love you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Niaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niaa/gifts).



> aka where ksenia's a mastermind and lena's violent as hell
> 
> i didn't even proofread this because this is meant to be the very definition of crack.

The first time Lena Vorstenbach and Ksenia Sokol collide, they’re first years on their first day of school: two little Uchitels with perfect ponytails, poised smiles, and a universe behind their eyes.

They share a dorm in the West Tower, their beds adjacent, trunks and possessions battling for space. During their first night together as housemates, they nearly set the dorm aflame, extinguished only by Ksenia’s sense to use _Aguamenti_ before it gets out of control.

They become friends after that. 

* * *

The news of Ksenia’s engagement to Abraxas Montague in her fourth year spreads through Durmstrang like wildfire. Many of the girls congratulate her; they tell her how _lucky_ she is and how _handsome_ he is. His status and bloodline is surely something to envy, Lena tells her.

But then Ksenia meets him, and he’s everything she’s ever hated.

Lena sees the bruises that show through Ksenia’s school outfit – a bright purple splotch across her knee, a battered black eye, angry red lines across her back – and she _fumes._ Her blood _boils_ and her skin _crawls_ and she’s thankful that’s she’s good with a knife.

“It was _him,_ wasn’t it?” Lena asks one day, knife in her back pocket. 

Ksenia doesn’t reply, doesn’t look at her, doesn’t change the look on her face.

“I’ll _fucking_ kill him.”

* * *

The news of Abraxas’s violent death ripples through the Wizarding community the summer before their fifth year. No one is quite sure how a slicing hex could rip someone apart so openly, turning them into a sliced rack of ribs, smearing the room and window with blood. They find no trace of the culprit: only a suicide note and a wand snapped in two.

* * *

Lena’s smile widens when she finds Ksenia reading the headline of that day’s Moscow Herald. The brunette turns to the blonde, and says, “Did you do this?”

The blonde doesn’t answer, not right away. She pauses, her eyes scanning the ground. “Only for you, darling,” she speaks, “only for you.”

They were already facing each other by now, and Ksenia could feel something stir in her blood as their faces inch closer. It was not romance – she knew what it felt like for _him,_ and this was _not_ it – but it was something deadlier, dangerous, _catching._

She kisses Lena with her mouth parted. The blonde moans into her mouth as her tongue slides in between their lips, and hers joins in to mingle. Even in kisses they are a battle: offense and defence working in harmony, no side truly winning, strategies planned and formed and executed in an endless frantic cycle.

Ksenia slips a hand under Lena’s shirt before the blonde begs her to stop. She does.

“Thank you could have been enough, you know." 

Ksenia kisses her again.

(They spend their fifth year christening every table in Durmstrang.)

  


End file.
